mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrJosh194
Hi there! Welcome to McLeodGaming Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :The Ruleset is the first place you must go, read it completely before starting editing; it includes how to behave, what you can do and you can't, preferances, etc. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pagina Me has dicho que quieres mejorear tu pagina, si quieres yo te la arreglo pero dime que quieres. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 20:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) HOLA Galerias Porque añades imagenes no correspondientes a los articulos de personajes? ahi dice con letras mayusculas DOJO!!, dime desde cuando los blog post y tus imagenes pertenecen al DOJO!!. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 01:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Firma tus mensajes --~~~~ --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Porque???? --MrJosh194 ::Dime como se sabe quien pone el mensaje? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 03:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) XD Nah que va es que era un error porque la primera vez pensaba que decia "Let´s go" pero luego me di cuenta de que decia "Let´s do it" XD saludos. Andrei3191 15:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sí.. cerre mi cuenta por varias razones, pero el camp sigue cancelado... tu sabes como arreglar un problema en el juego de que al terminar una pelea solo me aparece el boton verde Back y cuando lo presiono no hace nada?. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 01:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Concerning wiki formatting You know those little bits of organization you removed from pages? They're perfectly fine to leaves as-is. Disambiguation text at the top of articles is fine if the page being linked to could easily be mistaken with the current page, and Meta Knight really is not yet in Super smash flash. In fact, I would say they're quite vital for reducing confusion among new visitors. You don't need to remove them. Ne0pets22 04:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Starter Stages According to Byll all of the stages in the demo will be starter stages upon the finishing of SSF2. I will not make any changes to the page, however, until the confusion is settled between these arguments. Kirby Hat/Gallery Thanks for the help. Be sure to add images to the gallery! PentagonAVTFD: Talk to Me If You Dare 04:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Whether or not the images come from the dojo is largely irrelevant to their quality. We do not absolutely *have* to use picture from the dojo, it is just that the dojo has provided high-quality images to us in the past. We use the best image available to us at any given moment. Ne0pets22 04:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Galerias son tu responsabilidad Sabes, yo no queria que se siguieran actualizando las galerias sino hasta la version final, pero tu no fuiste avisado. El spam de imagenes es un problema que acarrea este wiki por mucho tiempo, y cuesta borrarlo, como continuaste actualizando las galerias, ahora sera tu responsabilidad arreglarlas en caso de que un movimiento cambie de forma y animacion. Al final de todo, muy poco recuento se va tener de los demos, no quiero que las galerias incluyan animaciones de demos pasados (ni de recuento de como eran). Yo espero que si sepas como reemplazar una imagen, sin subir una nueva imagen dejando la pasada ahi botada sin utilizar, si no sabes como, entonces busca en el archivo de la imagen "subir una nueva version de esta imagen", o bien, sube la nueva imagen bajo el mismo nombre de la anterior y reemplazala asi. Ahora lo demas depende de ti. Byllant 21:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Questionable edits Why are you reverting perfectly good IP edits? Why are you removing perfectly good images from articles? Those images are at least good placeholders, good approxmations until they can be updated. You don't need to go abuot wrecking articles just because a few images are out of date. And do you know what that IP did after you reverted him? He got annoyed and started vandalising the wiki. I like how you revert his valid edit, then conveniently ignore his geniunely bad ones. Assume good faith when you examine an IP edit, because just reverting an edit that looks kinda wrong to you is exactly how you create new vandals. Don't piss off the new contributers, they're all valuable. And please don't try to make grammar edits. Your use of the comma is incorrect, and you seem to have difficulty handling tenses. Ne0pets22 00:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Tags the uso Oye, no quites los enlaces rojos de plantillas que encuentres en el fondo de las paginas, los estoy añadiendo para poder tener buenas barras de navegacion y si las quitas no apareceran cuando sean creadas. Byllant 04:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Usa la plantilla Veo que tu no has notado que separamos las paginas de los personajes generales con las de sus apariciones en SSF y SSF2, debido a esto, cree una plantilla para enlazar rapidamente a los peleadores de los SSF's. Esa es una plantilla que tu no has estado usando, es la siguiente: y Al poner el nombre de una personaje dentro de esta plantilla, esta enlazara a la pagina correspondiente. Ya que estas a cargo de las galerias, ahora deberas añadir estas asi: o Solo pega este codigo y dale click para que lo entiendas, ahora ya sabes que hacer. '--Byllant 05:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC)'